borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
The beatings will continue until morale improves. |info-c = slate |info-fc = gold }} * * :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. --> Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide A LB gamer ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F is available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - on xfire = drclaytonforrestor and skype = The_Evil_Dr_F is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) can be reached via email at fryguy42@gmail.com. Xfire and Steam chat services are also available. =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. this term was made up by a user for use on his/her forum and should in no way be considered a gaming term Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. construct: a weapon/item put together in WT so that it is legit however it has all parts geared for a purpose (damage, tech, ROF, recharge, regen, power) WT: Willowtree ROF: Rate of fire namespace: user namespace mainspace: main namespace speedloader: the half/full moon clips depicted in the game, used to load revolver, shotgun and sniper cylinders. clip: incorrectly used to replace magazine. unfortunately due to the ignorance rule it is more widely used and must be trained out of initiates into the military, arms and/or munitions industries and those choosing to speak coherently. (does gearbot actually use the words "clip size" for magazine size?) The Fudd: the seeming dance performed by players sorting through craw or loot-n-the-box drops. slowly moving, weapon in hand, looking down or directly ahead. "be vewy kwyette, im hunting ___" aggro: short for aggravate, is an internal measurement for how much of a threat the AI considers an individual player to be. The more aggro a player holds, the more highly that player will be prioritized for attacks and skill usage by the AI. Commonly misused instead of the term "pull" (i.e. aggro that enemy = pull that enemy). kite: staying at a distance, using ranged attacks, and running whenever the enemy comes near. the player doing the kiting leads the enemy around. = Saved Conversations = DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character from war of the worlds and on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it's time you should see Dr. F about ENGORGE!! He'll prescribe to almost anyone. Daemmerung 18:37, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands 2 *cough* This ignores the high likelihood of a "Borderlands 2 Wiki". -- WarBlade 07:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :aha! i have you at last! borderlands 2 already defaults here! ha ha, you fell victim to one of the classic blunders! ::*cough* Highfive... anyone...?? :D 08:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Here comes the flood Of new guys. All able men to the portside armaments! Batton down the article hatches! You called it though. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 18:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Is "plugging" acceptable? Hello, Dr. F, Prissybitch, here with a request. I trust your opinion and judgement. I've recently joined a PS3 gaming group/forum that caters to adult gamers looking for folks to coop with. So far I really enjoy the camaraderie of the group. When I first visited here I found that, sadly, there weren't many PS3 users here to converse with. I still love the wiki and visit it often for game reference. I would like to drop a plug for the group in the Watercooler forum or even the PS3 trading forum. Would this be acceptable under wiki rules and etiquette? I just want to offer other PS3 users a place to find other PS3 users who still play the game and will be playing BL2. Any advice you could offer in this matter would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, Prissy:) 03:10, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :social groups and websites are not subject to the rules for commercial sites. any and all communities and groups for this, or any, game may be endorsed, shamelessly plugged and yes, even pimped. very good question PB ty4askn. 04:50, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Blogs too. specially blogs. blogs Thanks for your support and prompt reply. Good day to ya! 11:43, May 26, 2012 (UTC) =New Conversations= start here ::*vacation ubx commented out Videos I'm going to say this with as much tact as I can: "WTF is this shit !?" *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Toil_and_Trouble *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Where_Angels_Fear_to_Tread_Part_2 *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Slab *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Wildlife_Preservation *http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/The_Talon_of_God Since when are we IGN's personal video host? Where you aware about this? I'm not sure I can really communicate how much I despise videos on a wiki. They undermine the core "community" aspect of a wiki. They belong on talk, blog or user. NOT mainspace. Anyways, I was going to remove them, but: #They've been here since September 27th and no one has removed them yet. #The person to have uploaded them is User:JAlbor, on the "Wikia Community Development Team". Do you have any stance? happypal (talk • ) 17:19, October 9, 2012 (UTC) :there is, unfortunately, a push for videos (yes, any videos) on wikia at the moment. recently, or while you were out, staff hardcoded "related videos" into the format. i believe this did not get the desired response. in order for it to seem as though many videos are linked i believe staff is attaching all "official" and corporate partner (IGN is GBX partner in Blands1) videos whether they are published or not. you may, as an admin, Be Bold and take it upon yourself to move the vids. i dont think even the admins can actually delete wikia video library files. i cannot as i have agreed to go along w/ staff on this and several other projects which may or may not come to fruition. however comma i must ask this as well. are you ok w/ the challenge walkthrough spam of videos on challenges pages? i cannot take a stand against one and support the other. likewise i do not think we can only suppress jorge's (IGN's) videos. my own opinion is videos may be presented in a blog or forum as visual aids and enjoy the freedom of expression each user is granted in those namespaces. narrated videos, imo, should be banned from the internet forever. that said simple gameplay walkthroughs have been used (1, ONE, per page) since 2009. ::thank you for asking and allowing me to soapbox. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) another wiki Please please please! For the love of all that is holy! seperate the BL1 and BL2 Wikis. Thanks! 19:01, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Banestrom :sorry bub. 19:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Interested in testing new forums? Hi, I was curious if Borderlands would be interested in testing the new forums (details on it here). We are looking for a few more test wikis and would love to have you among them. Please let me know (and if I should post this somewhere else). Thanks! :tyvm ms manley however comma we have our hands full atm. the Q&A recently setup by staff did not actually include any As. the video feature jorge is sponsoring is meeting harsh resistance. and quite frankly, i think, a blog is a blog and a forum is a forum. i know wikia favours the blog format and if we are doing away w/ forums altogether it would be more honest to say it outright & up front. 21:46, October 10, 2012 (UTC) ::(The Evil Dr. F's Note - Sarah Manley is Wikia Staff) ::::Ok thanks for the quick response. What are the issues with video? Can I offer any help? Just let me know where to response to any questions. Thanks, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:54, October 10, 2012 (UTC) the feature is fine and dandy. the use of said feature leaves much desiring. so far i am the only contributor (and i am not that good). that said, any hype or staff input or even staff contributions would be welcome. tx again. 04:45, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :OK I asked our Community Development team to add some videos here. Let me know how it turns out. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:57, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Note to our viewers @ home - Borderlands is looking for videos of shotguns for the current blog/show. See package for details. About 0ne The creator wasn't a troll, it was a large misunderstanding that happened in the chat, so I don't think he deserves any strikes, as he didn't even introduce the character in the chat. CrackLawliet (talk) 23:14, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :pretty sure the image was a Zer0 skin. strikes are only counted by me and i dont think i blocked him. 00:18, October 12, 2012 (UTC) UotD Haha, thanks for this :P [[User:DynastyW|''Mad]] User talk:DynastyW 00:43, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :yw. please keep up the good work. 00:59, October 14, 2012 (UTC) To-do's? Is there a specific place on the wiki where I can look for things to help with? I feel like there's probably plenty to be done, especially with the flood of BL2 information being added. How can I help? Drinfernoo (talk) 01:39, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :a very good question. i have been lax on updating the bounty board. ill get on that. its in topnav under community. 01:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands Wiki:The Evil Dr. F's Bounty Board of Sorrow hows that? 02:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) That helps :) I'll put some effort towards those missions when I have some free time. Drinfernoo (talk) 02:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, are you on Steam? I would assume so, you know, because of that whole Steamworks thing :P Drinfernoo (talk) 02:33, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :yes. see above and userboxes on user page. 16:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah. I completely looked over the Seam userbox :P Drinfernoo (talk) 20:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) the wikia virus Hey in response to your message, i'm not trolling. i initially found the exploit when i loaded up the page from a link on the Borderlands 2 Weapons page. My standard antivirus F-Secure then decided that the page was infected and mozilla froze saying it prevented a popup. I then scanned on a different computer with Norton and a open source scanner Clamwin. The popup that froze the page continually said something similar to ".PDF is not a file" I also forgot to login so it's my ip that shows... XD Daemonkiller117 (talk) 14:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :it would help me greatly if you could show me the edit. or at least the date it was made. i tried checking every link and they seem valid. did i miss one? hypertext cannot comprise viruses. it can link to virus files however. the closest thing i see to .pdf (acrobat document) is .php which is similar enough to .html. some wikia ads may have popups if clicked but thats not nec malware. can you tell me what it is exactly you are scanning? last time i used norton it did not scan text, been a while tho. also i only checked the page you reported Special Weapon Effects Borderlands 2 and not the above Borderlands 2 Weapons. 16:32, October 14, 2012 (UTC) both norton and F-secure have a realtime website scanning utility, and for clamwin i fed it the html. It might be just be my computer... It's beyond slow so that may have triggered the initial positive, and for the other two that computer is now bricked. 17:57, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :i suggest you reinstall operating system form manufacturer provided software hard copies. it is not that i do not believe you. i can not believe you unless you give me an identifiable culprit or file name. i submit to you that it may not be a wikia page causing your troubles. try to identify your problem edit or page from a library or school computer. 00:26, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Fixed My Sig Yeah, so i fixed my sig. The picture was getting annoying, so I removed it. Is it ok to put me on a team now? 00:45, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :well done and yes it is. which team(s) would you like to join. once you join ill have the team leader(s) contact you re: tasking(s). ive updated the job descriptions. 00:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Definitely Surgical Strike, and also Article Improvement. :category links for article improvement are in the job description on teams page. ill have ricey contact you for SSCC. 01:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) no constructive edits Dr. F, Some 5-year is screwing wtih your CPT Scarlet DLC wiki page. You can see the dick jokes in the history. 17:08, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Q :noted. ty. Borderlands Wiki:Vandalism. 05:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you left a message on my talk page saying I could ask you fro help. All my badass ranks,customisations and golden keys just dissapeared, do you know why or what I can do to get them back? LouisWolf69 (talk) 13:17, October 18, 2012 (UTC) The challenges remain completed but all the tokens are gone hey, I have E-mailed Gearbox Support and tweeted them as well as Randy Pitchford a few times but I havent gotten a reply yet. LouisWolf69 (talk) 19:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Team Can you change my name to my sig on that team list? 20:16, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :D'oh! 20:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) (edit - Fry's preview button might be broke but hes fast.) Chat Get on chat? I also have a question for you. Guidelines Writeup I have finished the writeup. Here you go, broskizzle. 15:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Poke? 15:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC) poking will net you naught. that you are waiting is noted. 20:05, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I forgot that you get notices that someone types on your wall. Sorry :( : 20:20, October 23, 2012 (UTC) apology unnec. just saying ill add chat policies when i get time. you might solicit input from other users and admins. 20:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Trying to get Fry to talk me, but yeah. He's been offline as of the last time I saw him. As for other users, I've been asking them to read and see if they agree. 20:28, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Whats up Doc FYI I BORDERLANDS LEGENDS is a iOS game coming this october and I included it in the news stand. I hope to do more for this site as for I have put in 335 hours in on borderlands 2 :P AJdaBoss91 (talk) 16:54, October 23, 2012 (UTC)AJdaBoss91 :i assume from your statement w/o preamble that this has to w/ my rolling back or undoing an edit where iOS was added overwriting existing content or statement. operative word being overwtite. please summarize your edits and cite sources and this can be avoided in future. 20:03, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Images Are there any rules as to how to name images, like the way they must be categorized? --MLGisNot4Me talk 08:59, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :thank you for the question. i would prefer that images not be over written if in use on the wiki. it is also common practice, when assembling a loot locker, to use username in image title. file:AKK 500 Wicked Bitch_whashisname.png/.jpg this can be seen most prominently in fry's and nagy's pages/collections. this is not required but helps to prevent overwriting. as item cards are not yet title named as seen in blands this has not become much of a problem. also note that any image over ~ 800 pixels will be downsized by wikia. i tend to resize images to ~ 600px, this is just my preference. short answer to your question is no. as long as w/i wikia terms of service you may name as desired. 19:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I havent done it to any page, but I was wondering if only moderators can put an article up for deletion?AlbinoSkag612 (talk) 21:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :any user may tag a page for deletion w/ . if this tag is not getting the attention required please link page to your nearest admin (Fry). tyvm4asking. 21:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Patience is a virtue; but it can also hurtue I'm surprised you let that weaksauce roksalt reference ride, is all. Blah. I'm bored. 18:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :its linked now. thats all im responsible for. id rather delete both for lack of links but no one reads policy so i must lead them by hand. )no one reads source notes anymore either( 18:49, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::ps - warblade is warden of trivia. ::I read the source note. Granted I had marked that entire reference for deletion before I even hit the edit button, but I did read the source note. 18:53, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about edits Yeah, I think I accidentally posted Employee 451 twice. Don't really know how I managed to do that, but still, sorry about that. I'll try to keep everything straight from now on. Mech-Romance (talk) 04:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Mech-Romance :np. i changed link in downloadable character ideas to the forum page. also dont forget forum headers. also you can user your own namespace for ideas, character builds and pretty much anything. i.e. user:Mech-Romance/pagename 04:56, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Time To Play Opportunity Hey Dr. Clayton! I have several things to talk to you about, but first things first: Hey (Name), Wikia is rolling out a fun new initiative for the holiday season called “Time to Play” where we ask our wikis what page they’re most proud of. We want to know which page you would want to have represent . There will be an official blog going out on Nov. 1 but we wanted to reach out to you early and see if you were interested in participating now. If you wanted to participate, a “Time to Play” badge would go up on the right rail of the mainpage that links users to the page that you choose, while the footer will live on that same page that links to hub pages eg. http://www.wikia.com/Entertainment for Time to Play goodies. You can see how the badge looks by clicking here and how the footer will appear by clicking here. We will feature on http://www.wikia.com/Wikia in one the three biggest spots that we reserved for “Time to Play” participants on a rotating basis, as well as a feature on the hubs. Let me know if you have any questions, I hope you decide to participate! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :ill give you a page by NOV 2nd. 03:23, October 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Sounds good! Just let me know. pictures lol? uhh is that against the rules =s? i just screenshot the screen i play in, 1980x1080 or w/e, i felt adding pictures were more beneficial than not - and high quality pictures are nice XD Beesafree (talk) 01:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :it makes no sense b/c the wiki has to convert image to smaller size just to display it. but if thats what you kids want, you can have it. it _will_ be deleted if you dont categorize it though. hi-res or not. 03:07, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Problem with apostrophes on pages Lately random apostrophes on pages have been turning into "'". It doesn't usually affect pages but when it changes something in a link it messes it up. Any idea what's up with that? --M0xxy (talk) 02:00, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :some browsers (phone and otherwise) use html '''now w/ 30% more wikimedia!' editors under the displayed text. this is also the case with the UC/default pictographic non-source editor. its auto gen-ed. try to only touch up the links and |texts. leave the markup in the new version if it doesnt change anything. ty4asking. 02:40, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Renaming pages How do you go about renaming pages so everything linking to it doens't get all messed up and stuff, and stuff? For example The Bee is already correct. But the sham is also actually called "The Sham" and the Transformer is "The Transformer", Hellfire is spelled HellFire with a capital F. And the full name of the Tortoise is Fabled Tortoise, that's not just a random prefix that can change. 04:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) : On the page you want to change (The actual page, not editing it) just click the down arrow next to edit. Under history should be a Rename function. If you don't see it then you mifht have to log in. M0xxy (talk) 05:06, November 2, 2012 (UTC) non admins do not have the ability to suppress creation of a redirect so if renamed an in between link will forward old links to new location. admins will clean up later or someone can use "what links here" tool to change links on pages. if you are not able to rename a page w/o logging in hector a user to do so (or an admin). 10:04, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Messages via Xbox live. I am never offended if you do not respond to a Message sent via Xbox live right away. Text messages are meant to be responded to more slowly since most people on XBL talk thru a party chat using mics. I do understand that you are not on Xbox and use G f W L. Xbox Live only shows that you were on the "network" (Xbox live, G f W L, Phone app. or Xbox.com) a given amount of time prior or current and what game, if any you are/ were playing at the time. Thank you for taking the time to respond in any event. 04:17, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Dynasty Dynasty and me had a disagreement on a game mechanic. He said I was wrong and that his math on paper was right. Another user said me and another user were massive faggots and should suck his dick. I posted my math and he called me immature. I told him I was just showing my math. He said to drop it as it is spamming the chat room (The only members were me, Bees, Dynasty, and the spammer) and me and Bees were discussing the math before he joined). The other user called another user a faggot again and Dynasty did nothing. Dynasty then called me immature then told me to PM him where he could prove me wrong. I told him that Bees was also part of the conversation and that we couldn't all discuss it through PMs. He called me immature and again threatened to kick me. He then kicked me. I came back and said "I just posted my math, how am I being immature?" He then said he could kick people just because he was mad but he wouldn't. Then he banned me. TL;DR version. I had a minor disagreement on a game mechanic. He called it spam (It was about Borderlands!), insulted me and threatened me. I did not say a single negative thing and I did not spam the chat, I only said a few things about a mechanic and he just kicked and banned. All the while someone is spamming the chat calling other users faggots and telling them to suck his dick numerous times. He's ignoring actual spam and insults and just banning who he disagrees with. Check the chat history and ask Beesafree if you don't just take my word for it. M0xxy (talk) 00:59, November 14, 2012 (UTC) :You really don't grasp the reason why you were banned. I told you to stop discussing it as it was pointless. Neither of us was getting each other, and it because useless to continue. I told you to drop it, and you continued to question it. I banned you for not being able to drop it. Next time, just drop it. 01:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) as i said, saturated. 02:09, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re-signing Just made a couple posts on a talk page when I realized I wasn't signed in. Now, I did this once before on the Mass Effectt wikia and when I went back and re-signed my own posts I got a nice, thorough tounge lashing for signing my own damn posts because, apparently, when you are the only person on a static IP address you've had for 11 years, signing your own posts you just made 2 minutes ago with your correct sig is "vandalism." So...before I cause a problem here, does anyone mind if I sign those two posts of mine with my username rather than my logged-out static IP address?Chuckmoney (talk) 15:11, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::i do not have a problem w/ this as long as the OP never complains about post-jacking. 18:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Dr. F knows this user from another wiki. :On the note of signing out, for some reason, the Wikia will just randomly sign me out. This is a big problem, as it crashes my chat, happens while I am in the middle of editing, and other problems. Do you have any idea why this is happening? Also, just recently it was fixed, but before, the nav bar wasn't working, as when I moved the mouse over a diff tab, nothing would happen unless I clicked. 16:26, November 15, 2012 (UTC) ::i can only assume it is a wikimedia adjustment. ive had my toolbar disappear on me on more than one occasion. the auto signout is a thing that comes and goes so often i hardly notice anymore. if you stick around you will get used to it. 18:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Speaking in code "line item vetoes awaiting links" - what does that mean XD do you need links for the items in question....? Beesafree (talk) 02:31, November 17, 2012 (UTC) not speaking in code. policy states trivia not related to game requires link. there is even a notice box on the salvadore page. :_'i'''_ am not needing links. the items are needing links to remain on page. :: 03:05, November 17, 2012 (UTC) maya's pagelock skill Ahot (talk) 12:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC)hi, i want to add some quotes from maya, and i cant find the editing button. is that restricted or somehow? thank you for reading this.Ahot (talk) 12:17, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :her page is locked to new users due to heavy vandalism. say hi to the other admins and that should get you enough edits to not be new anymore. ty4asking. 03:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Image deletions For some reason, Fryguy42, has deleted an image I've uploaded for the Bowie Widow Maker twice now, with no notice as to why it was done. I added to the weapon variant chart because I've not seen a Widow Maker with a blade attachment and thought it was a unique enough weapon to share with the community. However if they have a problem with it, I wish they would communicate what the problem is so that it could be corrected instead of just delete out of hand. As it is, I'm tempted to just delete the contributions I've made since it doesn't seem to be wanted. I hate to bring it to you, but I remembered getting a note from your account when I made my first entry that if I had any problems, to contact you about it. If this is wrong, I apologize but I'm a bit frustrated with having what work I've done here being deleted with no notice as to why. Thank you for your attention. Five0xpres (talk) 22:22, November 19, 2012 (UTC)five0xpres :i can field that question, mate. i'm simply going down the list deleting uncategorized images. nothing personal. on your talk page you will find a userbox reminding all users to categorize all images uploaded to the wiki. the 'box also contains a few handy links to useful pages, "how-to," what-to," etc. i will restore the images presently. hopefully you will have a chance soon to properly categorize them and avoid deletion again. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:29, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :You most likely did not categorize the image either time. If you don't know how to do this, go to the page, and at the bottom, there is a green button that says + Add a category. Click that. Then type in Images of (blank) replacing (blank) with what the image falls under. EX: Weapons, Shields 22:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) sadly, due to the admins of this wiki neglecting the wiki and, among other things, playing Borderlands 2, the policies have been terribly lax. as admins and power users begin to return to editing duties policies will be enforced. please note that most policies include conditions under which users need not be warned or notified. also note notices posted to talk and user pages via auto-loader and/or userboxes. if you experience _any_ dificuly difficulty you are encouraged to continue editing as normal until the problem is sorted out. whether or not this affects anyone's emotional state please repost or re-edit until it is clear to you what it is you are doing against policy. or do as 5ohXpress has done and ask your local administrator. tyvm for asking. 22:49, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :oddly, the original file refused to cooperate. i retrieved a copy of the file from the cache and re-uploaded it here. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:52, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm in process of deciding whether or not I want to keep making contributions to this wikia. If I decide to keep doing so, I'll add my weapon images back into the variant charts in the next day or so. If not, I guess they'll be deleted soon enough. Five0xpres (talk) 00:11, November 20, 2012 (UTC)five0xpres your uploads will only be deleted if they are either not used (on a page, anywhere) or not categorized. as you might imagine having the admins categorize every image uploaded to the wiki would (and does) get old rather quickly. this led to putting it on the uploader which led to the userbox. this may seem new to new users of this wiki but it has been policy here for quite some time. you are welcome to edit and upload all you like provided you do just a little work in addition to. 00:52, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I figured if they were unused, they would be deleted. I had gone through the variant charts I had added weapon images and info to and deleted my contributions while I debated my decision. However, someone has gone through and undone my deletions. I think I'm done with this website for awhile in any event, so I won't have to worry about uploading any new images. Thanks anyway for the info. Five0xpres (talk) 01:22, November 20, 2012 (UTC)five0xpres :yw. 02:19, November 20, 2012 (UTC) for your review Forum:Request_For_Adminship:Fryguy cheers, 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 01:04, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Torgue splash transparent i fancy myself the image editor, and if you like i could make that torgue splash a lot cleaner, it still has a lot of yellow in it, unless that was the desired effect as to make it look better on a black background. leave me a message if you want me to clean it up. image in question: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:TorgueCampaignTransp.png my image with a white feathering: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/File:Torgue_Splash.png if not, no harm done. Beesafree (talk) 02:15, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :unless we get complaints id like to split the difference. you keep the main page and ill keep the add-ons page. 02:28, November 22, 2012 (UTC) i '''was' trying to keep it dirty. first try had yellow everywhere. looked like a bad block print. :: yeah thats fine, you kinda need the yellow to break up the black on black anyways Beesafree (talk) 02:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fibber Hi, I see that you have reverted my edit on the Fibber. I agree that you have made my description shorter, but the actual one may need a little tweak. I don't want to edit the page again prior asking, so you don't see it as "edit war". -First, where the descriptions says " may cause bonus damage after ricochet.", "May cause" is not true, because it WILL cause bonus damage after ricochet. The 9 pellets have 100% chance and the pattern+spread is always the same (with the variant I have). -Second, I've taken a screenshot of the pellets pattern and spread from different distances, and I think it could be interesting to add it to the page. I could also take a pic of the gun card prior selling it to a vendor (It's level 50, but the gun is sub-par anyway). You can find the picture here: http://i48.tinypic.com/20t1jwz.jpg 14:02, November 24, 2012 (UTC) (Lazy to recover pass or re-register ._.u) #ok #im not saying you are wrong about the pattern and its uses. im saying the bullet points is not the place to discuss this. as this concerns only one variant you might start a forum on uses of variants of the fibber. probly see a lot of activity. 16:44, November 24, 2012 (UTC) The Kitten article Since you seem to have been unwise enough step into this whole mess, I thought I'd ask you to weigh in on the Kitten talk page. I've written a few things there concerning why this whole thing came about. Would like to have some admin input on this. -- Yukichigai (talk) 22:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC)